


Steel Birds Fly Again

by NanoTwentyFaces



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hugs, James being soft, M/M, Missing Scene, Reunions, scene continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces
Summary: While RWBY and the other kids go off to their new dorms, James and Qrow take the moment to catch up a little. At lease as much as they can with it as late as it is.(Set just after V7, Ep2)
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164





	Steel Birds Fly Again

**Author's Note:**

> That Ironqrow hug truly awakened my love for this pair again. A little missing scene from the episode after that moment. (Obviously spoilers for those that haven't seen Episode 2 at the time that this is published)

A hug was not what he was expecting in this moment, but at the same time, he knew that James had no problems showing affection in the rare times when he wanted. The quiet, small moments where the stoic, military demeanor was dropped. He’d been harsh on James before. Making remarks about how he didn't think he had a heart at times. If anything, James had the most heart out of all the lieutenants in Ozpin’s circle. His own frustrations and cynical attitude put up a front in himself that he didn’t like the General, and should pick a fight whenever. Some of those fights were warranted, James didn’t always make the best decisions. Other times it was just a fight because Qrow wanted one. 

Everything was different now. The James that stood before him in that room was somber, collected, and….emotional. Whatever he’d been doing since he left Vale, something changed in him. But you could say that Qrow had changed too. 

They stayed there in the hallway, embracing the other for a few more seconds. He could hear James let out a long sigh, one that sounded of relief. At the same time he could feel his own shoulders slowly relaxing and sinking into the hug, finally letting his head fall onto James’ shoulder for a moment, letting out a sigh himself, still smiling. 

Finally they slowly pulled away from one another, James’ hands returning to behind his back, the soft smile from before still on his face. He paused, studying Qrow’s face for a moment, promptly the smiles turning to an expression of slight concern. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, tilting his head at Qrow. 

Qrow let out a deep breath. “Yeah, I’m fine. Guess it’s just been a lot these past few days.” He chuckled. “You wouldn’t believe some of the things I could tell you.”

James huffed out a small laugh, “Why don’t we save those for in the morning.” He stepped forward, reaching out a hand to hover behind Qrow’s as they turned and began walking down the hallway. “Let me show you to your room. You look like you could use the rest.” 

“Yeah, probably.” Qrow shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to ignore the extreme fatigue that had settled into his body. James’ hand still hovering behind him, now slinking around his shoulder; he could feel himself slowing down a little, maybe trying to sway a little if not for James’ arm around him keeping him on course. 

“When did you all leave with the airship?” 

“It was about mid afternoon in Argus when we left. And obviously you arrested us not long after landing here.” Qrow replied, rubbing at one of his eyes. 

“So you flew through the night, and decided to then take on a pack of Grimm just after landing? No wonder you’re almost dead on your feet.” 

“Well it wasn’t just some flying and Grimm killing down in Mantle. We didn’t exactly have an easy time getting that airship.” This earned him a raised eyebrow from James.

“You definitely have some explaining in the morning.” James said trying to hide a laugh. He stopped them at the end of the hallway. “Here we are, I think you’ll find the accommodations quite nice.” He pulled out a key, unlocking the door and pushed it open, gesturing for Qrow to go in.

Qrow whistled, stepping into the room, pivoting around on his foot to look all the way around. “You weren’t kidding. Heh, definitely not how I was expecting to end today. Seems pretty fancy though, James, you sure?”

“Why not?” James averted his eyes, fixing his glove. “You’re one of the best huntsman, a crucial member of this circle, and…..a friend of course.” He paused, stepping forward, following Qrow. “I had this room reserved for you anyway.”

Qrow turned around, tilting his head to question the statement. 

James averted his eyes again, looking at the floor. “I know that you said you were going to Haven when we parted ways in Vale, but I still had no idea until now where you were, what could be happening, or when I’d-when  _ we’d  _ see you again…..so I had this room put together just for you if you did return.” 

  
  


He didn’t know what to say. All this time. The entire time since they’d left each other in Vale, he’d had this prepared just for him if he came to Atlas, even with no way of knowing if he could still be alive, where he could be, or even if he ever wanted to come to Atlas. 

“James….” was all he could mutter, averting his own eyes quickly and running a hand through his hair again. 

Soft footsteps closed the distance to him, hands on his shoulders. “Qrow,” James began, “I have  _ no idea _ what you’ve been through since Beacon, I only heard some things about the attack on Haven. I'm just glad you’re here now, and we can work together from now on.”

“Yeah,” Qrow nodded, “I’m glad too.” He looked up at James giving him another smile, a tired one, but still a smile. 

“Please get some rest.” James squeezes his shoulders before letting go, and moving back towards the door. “We can talk in the morning, perhaps over breakfast. And if you need me, my own quarters are just nearby.” 

  
He shut the door gently, leaving Qrow alone in his room. Qrow just took a deep breath, letting himself drop down onto the bed behind him. He pulled out his scroll, checking the time. Damn, it really was that late. Tossing the scroll onto the nightstand, he laid back on the bed, slipping off his shoes and unfastening his cape, turning over, and curling into the blankets. It wasn’t that hard to sleep for once. Maybe cause he hadn’t actually drank any alcohol in the last 24 hours. Or the fatigue was really just that much. But, really in the front of his mind he could now only relish in how happy he actually was to see James. He  _ had  _ missed him, and he didn’t even realize it the entire time. 


End file.
